


Heat

by AbbyWritesTrash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation with a door in the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyWritesTrash/pseuds/AbbyWritesTrash





	Heat

It had started with a headache.

Everything bad that had happened in Yuri’s life from age 13 to age 18 had always started with a headache. It was his body’s way of preparing him for the worst, the worst primarily being sickness, the failing of competitions and family deaths. So, when Yuri had a headache, he knew shit was going to go down. A headache was always the warning before a storm would hit.

But for once, Yuri couldn’t think of anything in his life that could go wrong. None of his family members were ill (let’s face it, most of them are dead), he wasn’t in competition season, and recently he’d been the perfect picture of health, Otabek’s obsessive and repetitive gym sessions doing well at keeping him in check. Everything was as close to perfect as could be, the only relatively new change being that Otabek had changed his home rink, so the two of them could spend their time competing and training together. 

Ignoring the god-forsaken headache, Yuri slipped into his bed that night relatively calm, cocooning himself in his warm sheets after sending a quick goodnight text to Otabek. He felt surprisingly okay, despite the pounding in his skull just above his right brow bone, and slipped into unconsciousness easily, hoping for a good night's sleep to help with the training session he knew he had to attend in the morning. 

Yuri woke up at 3am, covered in his own sweat. His body was practically dripping, and as he shifted in his usually comfortable sheets, he could feel the fabric of them sticking to him and clinging to every piece of skin they came into contact with. He threw the duvet from his body almost as soon as he woke, but even the usually cool air of Yuri’s room was doing nothing to help him. The air was thick and heavy all around him, his body twitching with little sparks of heat and all that seemed to be on Yuri’s mind was Otabek. 

_ This is all Otabek’s fault.  _

He didn’t know how or why, but in Yuri’s mind, his sudden sickness must have been related to his best friend. He was the only person that Yuri came into close contact with in, well, ever, and hadn’t he taken a week off a few weeks ago?  _ This is his fault. This is all his fucking fault.  _

As Yuri pulled himself off of his bed (which was becoming more and more comfortable even though his body was becoming less and less comfortable), he grabbed his phone before heading to the bathroom for a shower. Upon turning the dials for it to heat up, he opened up his phone and immediately went to his and Beka’s texts, tapping a message out almost furiously. 

_ ‘You got me sick you fuckin idiot’ _

He placed his phone on the sink before he removed his boxers and stepped into the spray on shaky legs. As the warm stream rushed over his body, he grunted in discomfort when the hot water hit against his erection…  _ Erection? _

_ Why am I…? _

Yuri looked down at himself through the stream of water and  _ oh _ , he’s definitely hard. He tentatively reaches a hand down to touch himself, but when his hand finally meets the flushed skin of his cock, he practically hisses at the contact, whining as he wraps his hand around himself and slowly strokes up to the tip. 

He’s never felt so sensitive before. Every slow drag of his hand over his cock makes his whole body thrum and twitch and even though he’s  _ aching _ , it feels too much, just the skin on skin contact making him wince and shudder. He picks up the pace, desperate to just get off, but when he comes, his breath hitching in the back of his throat, a name ready to fall from his waiting lips, he doesn’t feel relieved at all. 

Yuri leans back against the cool tile of the shower, his breath still coming in quick, short bursts, and then he growls, his cock still hard and twitching against his lower stomach, the come quickly washing away in the shower. “What the fuck.” He whines into the open air of the bathroom, before stepping out of the shower to towel himself off. 

He tries desperately to avoid his cock while he dries himself, but when the towel lightly brushes against his cock, he feels  _ it _ , and suddenly everything clicks into place. He checks his phone, his lip caught tight between his teeth and with a rush of emotion; he feels like he’s going to cry. 

_ ‘I wasn’t sick. I presented.’  _

A rush of warmth spreads down the top of his thighs and he squeezes them shut.  _ This can’t be happening. This can’t fucking be happening.  _ He can feel it now, the slick between his legs and the heat coursing through his body. He wasn’t prepared for this.  _ How does this shit even fucking work? _

_ ‘I need you to come over, I’m freaking the fuck out’ _

_ Beka will know what to do.  _ Yuri’s head is positively swimming, his vision going blurry for a second before snapping back into focus. He needs to lie down, but he still has his legs squeezed shut to prevent any more of  _ it  _ coming out. He takes a deep breath before taking a step forward, his slick immediately running down his thighs and making him shudder and curse. With clenched fists, he continues to walk forward and back to his bedroom, immediately collapsing on the sheets and squeezing his thighs shut again. He groans when he notices that his cock is  _ still hard _ . 

_ Why did nobody teach me about this?! _

He rolls over to his front and slowly begins to rock his hips into the mattress.  _ Fucking stupid education system. _ When Yuri had been growing up, the school systems had very poor secondary gender education. Nothing more than the secondary genders and what they were and meant was ever taught to him, most schools leaving it to families to fill in the blanks and explain to their children. Yuri grew up with his grandfather, a very strong and proud Alpha, and the most advice he’d ever gotten from him was ‘Just don’t get anybody pregnant, please’. Yuri fisted his sheets in frustration. 

Most of what he’d learnt about Omegas had been through skating with them. Yuri knew that they had heats, and when they hit, the skaters would go missing for a week and then return slightly worse for wear, but other than that and the completely useless information he’d picked up about them ‘smelling so sweet you could practically melt’, Yuri was at a loss. The most he’d seen was porn, and that was the only reason he wasn’t completely freaking out over the slick he’d been producing since he’d woken. 

On a particularly hard thrust forward, a strange sound emerged from Yuri’s mouth. It rumbled deep in his chest as he ground down into the bed and he could vaguely pinpoint a smell in the air, something he hadn’t smelled before, deep and spicy, like cinnamon. The skin on the back of his neck stood on end as he heard a small knock at his door before the sound of it being pushed open, and then  _ that smell  _ again, this time more strong, _ practically intoxicating _ . More slick spilled from him and his cock jumped beneath him, already on the edge of orgasm, just from  _ that smell _ . 

Yuri threw his head back before turning it towards the smell, startled slightly when he met Otabek’s wide eyes, his back pushed against the now closed door. “Beka.” Yuri choked, pushing himself up on his elbows to look at him properly. He probably looked a mess, his thighs and sheets stained with his own slick and his hair falling out of an already messy bun, but despite all of this, his instinct was telling him to arch his back and point his toes; To look as pretty for him as physically possible. 

After a tense few seconds of silence, Yuri practically writhing on the bed for the other man, Otabek walked quickly into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it behind him with a small ‘click’. Yuri rolled back over in embarrassment, but instead of shoving his face into the pillow like he’d intended, his hips rocked down again, resuming his previously interrupted grinding against the sheets beneath him.

_ This is so fucked, this is so fucking fucked.  _

Meanwhile, on the other side of Yuri’s bathroom door, Otabek had slid down the door and was now sitting with his back against it, listening to the quiet, almost pained sounds Yuri was making. He could already feel his cock beginning to swell in his jeans, but more so he was frustrated over the fact that Yuri had even told him to come in the first place. But that frustration was hard to keep control of when he could hear the Omega,  _ his Yuri _ , on the other side of the door  _ purring  _ to him, enticing him to take care of him with the sweet, unmistakable sign of submission. 

Otabek’s head thudded against the door when it slipped backwards.    
  
“Yura?” He called out tentatively, but instead he was met with a harsh cry. Otabek’s head tipped forward again and his hand squeezed at his erection through his jeans, trying desperately to make it go away. “Yuri, why did you text me?” He said, slightly louder and more sternly. 

Yuri practically ran to the voice, collapsing on his knees in front of the bathroom door, no longer caring about the slick leaking from him every time that he moved. He tipped his head forward and pressed his forehead against the cool wood of the door. “Beka.” It was a small, tentative whisper, but Otabek could still hear it through the wood, as did he hear his best friend’s knees hitting the floor. 

“Go and get something to sit on for me.” 

It was a command and Yuri obeyed quickly, grabbing his duvet and pulling it over to the door before he settled on it, calming slightly at the familiar scent. He took a few deep breaths before he finally pressed back against the door, his own frustration taking over. “You could have told me you presented, you dick.” He snarled through gritted teeth. 

“Yeah? You could have told me _you_ were presenting before you invited me over. Do you know how stupid bringing me here is? Or if any other Alpha had come in? You left your door unlocked, for fucks sake, Yura.” 

Yuri’s mouth dropped open. He’d never heard Otabek sound so upset, and to make it worse he could now practically smell the disappointment through the door separating them. He panicked slightly from the smell, the familiar low rumbling in his throat returning. “I’m sorry.” Yuri choked, tears prickling at his eyes despite how hard Yuri clenched his fists and tried to make them go away. He rubbed at both of his eyes with his hands before stuttering out in a shaking voice, “I didn’t know what to do and I panicked.”.

Otabek turned to face the door and pressed his head against it, every thought in his body telling him to go and comfort the Omega, but he settled for pressing himself slightly closer to the wood separating them. “It’s okay, I’m sorry I yelled. Can you do me a favour and go and lock your apartment door for me?” Yuri seemed coherent enough to do that much, Otabek thought to himself. 

Yuri flushed on the other side of the door, one of his hands moving between his legs to cup himself. “I don’t wanna’ move.” He whined, purring louder when he noticed that he could hear Otabek’s breathing through the door. 

“Why not?” 

“I’m- There’s so much slick everywhere, and I can’t stop it. Whenever I move there’s just- I just wanna stay here.” 

Otabek has to take a deep breath to calm himself down, the image of fresh, sweet slick, Yuri’s slick, rolling down his thighs making his heart beat just a little bit faster. He groans, threading his fingers  through his hair. “I know sweetheart, but I’m gonna’ need you to lock the door for me, okay? I’m not going anywhere.” 

Yuri had gotten up and locked the door before Beka had even noticed him leave his make-shift nest on the floor. He complied to him so easily, and when Beka heard him settle once more on the duvet, he was overcome with terrible, filthy thoughts of the things he could make the Omega do for him. He took a shuddering breath before pushing the thoughts from his mind. He was here to help Yuri.  _ Just to help.  _

Yuri continued whining softly on the other side of the door, his body curled on the bunched up duvet, like a kitten. One of his hands kept wandering down to his lower stomach, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of how completely fucked it must have been to make Beka come here. It wasn’t fair on either of them, but something about Otabek’s voice and his overall presence was reassuring, comforting even at a time when Yuri felt completely helpless and clueless about his own body. Yuri heaved a sigh as he felt more heat flood through his body, forcing his spine to arch and twist into the duvet under him. “Do you know how to make it go away?” 

Otabek ducked his head before sighing. “Didn’t you ever learn about this, Yura?” 

Yuri shook his head, despite being on the other side of the door. “I was never taught. They didn’t talk about it in schools and I grew up with my Grandfather. I was assumed Alpha, Beta at least so nobody ever bothered. All I know is that I’m fucking leaking everywhere and I’ve already jacked off twice, with no result.” Another bout of Otabek’s scent flooded from the other side of the door and Yuri eagerly gripped at his cock, melting more into the duvet beneath him. “You smell so good, you know?” 

Otabek blushed, he hadn’t even realised Yuri would have started picking up on his scent so soon. Otabek took a moment to gather himself before he fully understood what Yuri had said to him. “Just jacked off? Nothing else?” 

Yuri cocked a brow, still lazily stroking his cock. “Yes? Should I be doing something other than that? Because literally the second I stop touching myself it physically  _ hurts _ .” Yuri’s voice had already become breathy and light, his thumb brushing over his head on every upstroke. Otabek fully let his head fall against the door this time, the loud thud echoing in the bathroom and startling Yuri. “What the fuck, Beka?” He whined.    
  
“You… Well, you know you’re an Omega right? That’s why- That’s why you’re producing slick, yes?” Otabek was certain that he hadn’t stuttered since the age of 10, but now seemed a more appropriate time than ever. 

“Get to the fucking point, Beka.” Yuri growled, now listening intently from the other side, staring at the door as he waited for Otabek to speak the fuck up. A stern growl momentarily rumbled through the door before Otabek stopped himself.  _ This isn’t embarrassing, this isn’t embarrassing… _

“Your body wants you to mate, wants to be mated, that’s why you’re producing slick. You’re-” Otabek took a deep breath. “You’re stimulating the wrong place, Yura.” 

_ Oh. _

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, Beka.” His voice sounded almost pleading, but eventually he knew that this was what it’d come down to. Omega’s got fucked, it was common knowledge, but at the same time it still remained the furthest thing from his mind, even with all the slick furiously making its way out between his legs. Even the mention of the word ‘mate’ had made his cock jump and his hole clench.  _ How in the fuck am I meant to do this? Fucking stupid Omega body! _

“Are you… Are you trying to tell me you’re gonna’ fuck me?” Yuri couldn’t deny that the thought of it made him shudder. The image of Otabek above him (or behind him), fucking into his open, pliant body, the way he would smell was enough to send Yuri’s mind reeling at the mere mention of it, but he was shot down quickly. 

“No! No, no, no.” The ‘not that I wouldn’t love to’ was silently added. “I was just suggesting that maybe you should try something else.” 

“Can you skip the fucking pussy-footing around and just tell me what I need to do?” The heat in Yuri’s body had begun to grow uncomfortable, his stomach twisting and his mood dropping significantly (even though his _ fucking erection _ still remained). His body was beginning to itch against the soft fabric of his duvet and even though he was completely naked, he felt like he was boiling. He didn’t have time for this. He just wanted it over and done with. 

_ “Use your fingers.”  _

Yuri tipped his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, his hands coming up to press over his eyes.  _ Well, this is it, I guess. I’m officially just a fucking hole. _ He leant back into the duvet as far as he could, mildly hoping that it’d just swallow him whole or suffocate him. When he settled, he let one of his hands briefly pump his cock before he slid that hand down, lower, past his balls, and then his fingers finally settled at his asshole. He threw his other arm over his face, hiding it away even though Otabek was on the other side of a wooden door, practically a whole wall away. He still felt embarrassed, but the soothing and heavy scent he could pick up through the door was enough for him to push through it. “Is there anything I should… I haven’t done this before.” Yuri mumbled. 

Otabek was trying not to lose his shit on the other side of the door. It was hard, knowing exactly what Yuri was doing while Otabek was trying his best to not be a massive fucking pervert. He could feel his body reacting to Yuri’s heat. He could practically hear the chants of  _ ‘Mate, Bond, Breed’ _ in the back of his skull, and even worse he knew how easy it would be to just unlock the door and take him. Yuri wouldn’t even put up a fight, he’d purr and mewl as Otabek touched him all over and sucked at the soft juncture between his neck and his shoulder, exactly where he’d leave his bond bite. 

But realistically, Otabek also knew that this was just his body talking to him. It was a cocktail of hormones and their mingling scent that was doing all of this, and it was the exact same for Yuri. It would be unfair, so very very unfair for Otabek to take advantage of that, so he sat back on his heels and took a deep breath before he continued doing what he had come here to do in the first place; Help Yuri. “First you’ll want to coat one of your fingers in your slick, and then… Well.” 

Yuri let out a shuddering breath as he coated one of his fingers in his slick and then pressed the tip to his hole. It felt tight, impossibly tight as he tried to push past the ring of muscle, his hole remaining taught and closed no matter how hard he tried to push. He took a deep breath before he pushed,  _ hard _ , and this time his finger slipped into himself, dragging against his walls as he pressed deeper, yelping when it had finally, completely sunken in. “Fuck.” He groaned, his body squeezing unintentionally around the foreign object. “It fucking hurts, Beka, I thought you said this would help?” Yuri snapped, his other hand fisting tightly into the duvet beneath him, his knuckles turning white. 

“Shit.” Otabek looked almost frantically around the bathroom for something to help, but he was at a loss, listening to Yuri’s shaking and pained breaths on the other side of the door. Otabek looked down at himself before he grabbed the hem of his shirt. “You said I smelled good, right?” He was already pulling his shirt over his head before Yuri answered. 

“Yeah? So fucking _what_.” 

Otabek pressed the shirt against the scent glands on his neck, rubbing them gently through the fabric and hoping that maybe they’d soak up a bit more of the smell. His hand reached for the door and unlocked it slowly. “I’m going to open the door for a second to give you my shirt, okay? Then I’ll close it again and I want you to hold it up to your face for me and take a nice deep breath.” Otabek slowly pulled the door open, only enough to get his hand and his shirt out before he felt Yuri grasping the fabric. Their fingers touched briefly, a small burst of electricity pumping through him before he pulled his hand back and closed the door again, locking it and sitting back down. 

Yuri did what he’d told him, holding the shirt up to his face before he inhaled, long and deep, his head reeling and his body completely relaxing as he took in the Alpha’s scent. The finger that’d remained inside of himself slipped deeper the more he inhaled and slowly, as more slick leaked out onto them, he could finally begin to feel himself opening up and  _ enjoying  _ the feeling. 

“Is that better?”

Yuri could barely make sense of the question. He began rocking himself down on his finger with tiny, short jerks of his hips, tugging his bottom lip into his mouth as he tried to stifle the unintentional, high-pitched breaths he was releasing. This is what he’s been missing.  _ This is it. _

The noises Yuri was making were very quiet, a soft whining as he got used to his finger moving, but Otabek could still hear them through the door and echoing through his ears. They gripped onto the most Alpha part of his brain and danced around it, that constant chant  _ (Mate, Bond, Breed) _ in his brain now having even more to cling onto as every small breath and whined turned into a plea, a begging without words for Otabek to take Yuri’s body, to help him through his heat. His cock has been straining in his underwear for too long, but Otabek kept his mouth shut, instead listening out for Yuri and breathing deeply. 

“Beka. _Fucking hell,_ Beka.” Yuri whined, now thrusting a single finger into himself fluidly (and somewhat clumsily). “Need more, need so fucking much more, Beka. Want a knot.” 

Otabek’s nails dug into his thighs, his jaw clenched and his eyes closed as he continued to breathe deeply, trying not to let Yuri’s arousal get to him more than it already had. “Use another finger.” The moan that erupted from the other side of the door let Otabek know that Yuri was still listening to him. He let one of his hands rub up and down his own thigh, dragging his nails over the denim as he did so. “Curl your fingers, Yura.” 

With a shuddering breath, Yuri followed his instructions, slowly curling and twisting his fingers inside of himself, rubbing against his inner walls as he did so. His mind felt completely clouded by need as he twisted his other hand into the fabric of Otabek’s shirt, nearly tearing the fabric as he held it closer to his face, inhaling the Alpha’s scent every time he twisted his fingers. Finding his prostate had been an accident, but when his fingers nudged against the swollen gland, he moaned outright, the noises immediately turning into cut-off and near choked sobs, his body thrumming with electricity as he fucked himself back onto his hand, slick leaking over his palm. 

When Yuri’s smell changed from ‘In heat’ to ‘In pleasure’, Otabek couldn’t take it anymore. “Yura? Yura, _fuck_ , I know this is so out of line but I want your permission because I don’t want this to be weird-”

Yuri let out another moan this time catching in his throat. “Touch yourself, _Alpha_.” 

Otabek didn’t hesitate. He quickly unbuttoned his jeans and slid down the zipper, reaching into his boxers and pulling his cock out, the Alpha finally allowed himself to moan, a low growl echoing in the small bathroom, one that Yuri eagerly picked up on. Otabek spat into his palm before he finally began to stroke himself, imagining the Omega’s soft hands on him instead of his own. “Shit, Yura-”

“Beka, Beka talk to me, please.” Yuri’s body continued to twist and arch against the soft duvet beneath him, his fingers still pressing deep inside of himself as he pulled his legs up at the knee, planting his feet on the floor so he could rock his body back into every thrust of his fingers. 

Otabek could practically see it in his own mind. He could imagine how the Russian would look beneath him, eagerly bucking backwards against his cock, desperate to get more. He could imagine how he would look shaking from arousal, his form dripping with sweat and his thighs straining from working his muscles too hand. Otabek fisted his cock more quickly. “I know people always fucking talk about how sweet Omega’s smell, but _fucking hell,_ Yuri.” 

Yuri’s body rolled at the sound of the Alpha’s voice, low and straining, almost as if he had his jaw clenched. “Yeah? What do I smell like, Alpha?” Yuri settled the shirt next to his head on the duvet, close enough to him that the scent was still strong despite it not being held against his face. His now free hand slipped down his body and gripped at his cock and he sighed when his slender fingers gripped around his own length. 

“You smell so soft.”  _ Soft? _ Yuri hadn’t been expecting ‘soft’. “You smell sweet, but not overpoweringly so. It’s- fuck, it’s perfect. Intoxicating, because I desperately want to press my nose up against your scent glands and get more of it.” Yuri’s face flushed as he bit into his lower lip. 

“You just want to smell me, Beka?” 

Through his heat-clouded brain, Yuri still found the thought funny. Otabek’s nose running over his neck would probably tickle, especially considering how sensitive his scent glands felt and-  _ Oh _ . Suddenly the thought of Otabek scenting him wasn’t so funny. He could already smell their scents mixing and that was through a god-damn door, but fuck was it an addicting smell. Yuri wanted to _bathe_ in the scent and as his fingers began to work quicker inside of himself, he was certain that a new fresh wave of Otabek’s scent seeped under the door and curled around his already burning body. 

“I want to do so much more than just scent you, Yura. Wanna’ fill you up, bond you, mate you, fuck-” Otabek’s hips began to jerk into his own fist, shakily, a long low moan escaping his already parted lips. His head tipped back as his abs began to clench. “I’m gonna come, Yura-” 

Yuri bit into his lower lip as his back arched completely off-of his makeshift nest, one hand pumping his cock furiously as the other continued to curl and prod at his prostate. He was a _mess_ , all of his weight supported by his shoulders as his hips eagerly bucked and rocked into each sensation. Otabek’s Alpha scent took hold of him quickly, making him writhe and his eyes roll back as he sucked in one more shuddering breath and then his orgasm hit. 

It was unlike anything Yuri had experienced before. His whole body shuddered as he choked around Otabek’s name, and then, his body rung in tight, all of his muscles clenching in tandem before releasing in a mess of limbs, heat and sweat. His whole body moved with it, arching with every wave and twitching through every clench until he finally felt blissful and still. 

He twitched through the aftershocks when he heard Otabek come, the Alpha on the other side of the door clenching his fists and growling deeply as his hips fucked into his fist and eventually spilled into his own palm, his hand now a mess of the evidence of his own orgasm. 

Silence followed. An awkward and tension filled those few seconds before either of them made a sound. 

And then a laugh. 

A soft chuckle from Yuri on the other side of the door made everything suddenly fill back with warmth and comfort. Otabek smiled to himself as he shook his head, making his way to the sink on shaky legs. A tentative knock followed before Otabek unlocked the door and looked down at the mess of limbs on the floor, his heart clenching when he’d noticed how Yuri had wrapped the duvet around himself.

“Are you gonna’ come and hug me or not?” Yuri’s smirk was unmistakable, but the way his voice shook and the subtle bags beneath his eyes only made Otabek's heart clench.

Otabek sat down on the floor beside the duvet and wrapped his arms around Yuri, who promptly pulled more of the duvet over to cover Otabek’s half naked form. It was warm beneath the duvet and even more comforting that Yuri was letting out soft chuckles now and then, interspersed with happy, contented sighs. Otabek reseted his head on the Omega’s shoulder before a gentle and tentative hand came up to caress his cheek. He leaned into the touch, but shouldn’t have been surprised by the soft lips pressing against his own. 

“I’m sorry.” Yuri whispered, but Otabek’s response was immediate. 

“Never apologise again, okay?” He said, a soft smile lining his lips. 

“Okay.” 


End file.
